explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortnite Default
Fortnite Default or '''Fortnite Noob '''is a character in ExplodingTNT videos that represents the Fortnite Game. He is based on the Default Skin for newbie fortnite players and appears mostly on ExplodingTNT's second channel called ExplodingTomato, as well in the Main Channel in Fortnite related machinimas. Appearance This player looks exacly like the Fortnite one. He has yellow hair, green shirt, blue shoes, green gloves, brown pants, a red line on his left arm, black pupils and some minor details. Personality When in Fortnite, his personality may vary as he is played by other players, like for example, when Man Florida Man played as him inside Notch's imagination. When in Minecraft, he is a Noob, but likes being a Noob. falls for V-bucks scam very easily. Appearances if Fortnite Took Over Minecraft When the Fortnite Creator explains to Notch that everyone plays Fortnite, Notch Imagines Florida Man playing Fortnite with the Default Fortnite Skin. EXPLODINGTNT PLAYS FORTNITE... (Fortnite Battle Royale ) In the video, Failboat and Liz play Fortnite with the Default Skin. Minecraft Noob vs Fortnite Noob The Minecraft Noob keeps walking until he finds a living Fortnite Default picture. they both start discussing for 5 hours about who is a better player, until both get killed by Roblox Noob. The Fight between Minecraft Noob and Fortnite Noob then starts. During the "Building" showcase, the Fortnite Noob tries to build a mansion using Fortnite Wood, but 7 minutes later, he produces a poorly designed wooden house. he then says "i will stick to minecraft". During the "Fighting" showcase, he sees a Player, tries to kill him with a gun but misses every single shot by aiming to the sky. The player pulls a sniper and One-Shots the fortnite noob. In the "Vehicles" showcase, he drives a Golf Car around, enters a Car Carage but doesn't manages to take out the car from there. During the "Mining" showcase, he tries to mine with a axe, but mining in Fortnite is impossible. In the "skins" showcase, Fortnite Default searchs on Google how to get free V-bucks, and on his History it says "i think my computer got a virus" indicating that he fall for a online scam. In the "Weapons" showcase, the Noob keeps trying to fight a good weapon, ignoring lots of other weapons, and 7 Matches later, he finds a golden scar, starting shooting everywhere, but then abandones it for another item. He is them seen flying to the sky with balloons, but 20 seconds later, the balloons stop working, he falls to the ground and dies. If Minecraft Stopped Having Updates After Minecraft launches its final update, The Roblox Noob and Fortnite Default take the opportunity to advertise their games, The Roblox Noob says everyone will quit Minecraft to play Roblox and Fortnite, and the Fortnite Default mentions their games update weekly. Then Hypixel comes in and calls them "future dead games", the Default asks who he is, and he reveals itself to be the creator of Hytale. The Roblox Noob says Hytale isn't out and that they're not scared of him. Hypixel says that when Hytale comes out, it will destroy both games. The Minecraft Noob comes, and hypixel asks which game he is gonna play, between Roblox, Fortnite and Hytale. The Noob answers with "viva piñata trouble in paradise" and kills Hypixel, the Roblox Noob and the Fortnite Default. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Noobs Category:Humans Category:Outside Characters Category:Males